Like A Friend
by Ceres2
Summary: Mizuki and Aiko return to Kangawa after three years of basketball training in America...a Mitsui and Sendoh fic..pls r&r...gomen...very very bad at summaries..
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER : I do not.REPEAT.do not .OWN Slam dunk.though I wish I did^^.anyway.I hope u like my fic! Pls r/r.I need opinions.  
  
ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!  
=======================================================  
  
"Yo, Aiko-chan.I have something to show you, but you must promise not to tell mum and dad about it, okay?"  
  
"You mean it's a secret? Ne, onichan?  
  
"Yes. Promise?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
******  
  
"..and by the time I got there, I knocked over the maths teacher." Mizuki stopped talking and stared at her daydreaming friend and started to wave in front of her face.  
  
"Hello.hello...heeeeeeeeelllllllllooo? Are you listening? Do you hear me? Earth to Aiko!!!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Mizuki.I was thinking about something else. What were you saying again?" replied Aiko.  
  
"Uhh.never mind.I just wasted practically half of my time talking to a wall.hai hai.Aiko-san , when are you going to stop day dreaming?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself."  
  
Mizuki took a sip from her lemon juice and said, "So how did your day go at Ryonan?"  
  
"Fine, just that there was a bunch of crazy people running after me asking for my autograph. Other than that, nothing really interesting."  
  
Aiko finished her drink and stood up. "I'm going to the park for a walk." she mumbled and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
Before realizing it the bill was already in front of Mizuki. "1500 YEN? Hey, Aiko-san wait! You are not leaving me with the bill again!!! AIKO.COME BACK HERE!!!" 


	2. Chapter 1 Fated Girls

It's 5pm. Sendoh and Mizuki were at their favourite fishing spot. Mizuki's bucket was already full of fish while Sendoh's bucket was empty.  
  
"Err.Akira-kun could I borrow your bucket for today? Mine's kind of full.hehe", asked Mizuki.  
  
Sendoh yawned and replied, "After 10 years of knowing you and I still can't figure out how you can catch so many fishes in 10 minutes."  
  
Mizuki just stared at the sea where the water was calm and the last few rays of the sun were reflected onto the water's surface. She could feel the warm summer breeze blowing against her face as she looked far into the horizon with her ocean green eyes. She pushed back a strand of her dark purple hair behind her ear and turned to Sendoh.  
  
"Hey Akira-kun.could you help me feed my cat for a few weeks? I have to go somewhere soon."  
  
"A few weeks? To where?" asked Sendoh.  
  
"Actually.it's not a few weeks .it's three years..."  
  
"Nani?! You expect me to feed your cat for three years?!"  
  
"Please." Mizuki stared at him with innocent puppy-looking eyes.  
  
"Uh...okay.okay...where are you going anyway?"  
  
"To America," Mizuki replied calmly.  
  
"You expect me to feed your cat for three years when you're in America?! Why do you have to go there for anyway?" asked Sendoh.  
  
"I was invited to go to America to train in a basketball academy for girls."  
  
"What?! Since when were you good enough to go to America to train?"  
  
"Hey I can beat you in a one on one game! Don't underestimate me!"  
  
"But what am I going to do without my 'little sister' picking up hair gels and lemons for me?" Sendoh answered in a very pathetic way.  
  
Sweat drops appeared on Mizuki's head as she answered, "Just remember to feed my cat, okay? You are the one who is always fighting over lemons with me and I am older than you and YOU are the one suggesting hair gels to ME. I guess you can survive for three years, ne?"  
  
************************* 2 weeks later in America.  
  
Aiko dribbled the ball swiftly pass all the defenders in the court and headed straight for the basket and did a lay-up. The ball went into the net neatly. It was her 50th point for the team and her team went up to lead 65- 58 during their practice game against the senior group.  
  
"Beautiful! Go girl!" the captain of the team exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly the doors of the gym banged open as Coach Steven walked into the gym.  
  
"Miss Kaiokii, you were supposed to pick up the new girl from the airport 5 hours ago! What are you doing here?" the bald-headed coach asked her furiously.  
  
"Huh? What? When? Who? Why?" Aiko stared at the coach innocently, confused. "Okay, what is he talking about?" Aiko thought to herself.  
  
"How can you be so forgetful!!!? Remember the time I asked you to pick up the girl coming from Japan?"  
  
Aiko thought about it for a while and mumbled, "Ohhh.bad." and rushed off to the airport.  
  
************************* Meanwhile at the airport.  
  
"Okay, it's been 5 hours since I arrived and nobody is here to pick me up?!" Mizuki sighed as she sat the entrance.  
  
"When that baka who is supposed to pick me up comes, I'll give whoever it is a piece of my mind! GRR.."  
  
Suddenly, a girl who was in a basketball attire came rushing towards the airport from a cab and was knocking practically everybody in her way down and tripping over the side walks.  
  
"Who is that maniac?" Mizuki asked herself.  
  
Before she knew it, the girl was already on top of her.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea?! What are you trying to do, kill me?" Mizuki yelled angrily.  
  
"Gomen...gomen (sorry)." the girl standing in front of her apologized. She had long chestnut brown hair that was tied up into a ponytail.  
  
"Hi, are you the new girl from Japan that was invited to America?" the girl asked.  
  
Mizuki stared at her and thought to herself. "Why did they send a maniac to pick me up?"  
  
"Come on, it's late, let's go.the coach is waiting for you." "Oh, by the way, I'm Kaiokii, Aiko Kaiokii, nice to meet you." the girl said to Mizuki while carrying one of her bags to the cab.  
  
"Mizuki Kaioh, pleased to meet you too, I guess." "Maybe coming here isn't such a good idea after all." thought Mizuki.  
  
********************  
  
"Here we are." Aiko told Mizuki as she stepped out of the cab. Mizuki stared at the large building in front of her. It had the name-Basketball Academy for Girls written in gold lettering on it. "I hope I don't get lost in there." thought Mizuki.  
  
"Follow me please, the coach wants to meet you now. You can leave your bags here, the person in charge will bring it to your room." Aiko said as she headed down the corridor to the coach's office. She opened a big wooden door at the end of the corridor.  
  
"So, did you bring her back safely?"  
  
Mizuki stepped into the room after Aiko and saw a bald headed man in tracksuit sitting at a desk.  
  
"Of course I did, don't you trust me?" Aiko answered politely.  
  
"Errr.anyway, Mizuki Kaioh, welcome to the Basketball Academy for Girls. My name is Steven Johnson, I am the head coach for this academy. We are happy to have you in the team but first, we have to see how good you are.so I suggest you have a one on one game with Aiko. Is it okay with you?" asked Coach Steven.  
  
"Umm.it should be okay, I think." Mizuki said. "As long she doesn't knock me over again." Mizuki sighed to herself. "I don't think I can survive in this place for three years."  
  
***********  
  
After changing into proper attire, Mizuki headed straight for the gym.  
  
"Oh great, I do not know where the gym is, " Mizuki threw up her hands in frustration.  
  
After wondering around the big building, having knocked into two laboratory doors and a drink machine, not leaving out a senior who was carrying tons of books and three students who were carrying their lunch trays in the cafeteria, Mizuki finally reached the gym-ALIVE!(surprisingly) only to see girls in basketball attire looking pretty irritated with crossed arms waiting impatiently for her.  
  
"Hehe, sorry.I got kinda lost." was all Mizuki managed to say.  
  
"Never mind, let's just get on with the game." the coach sounded annoyed when he replied. "The first person who gets 25 points wins the game. Mizuki, I'll let you have the starting ball."  
  
Mizuki started dribbling the ball and Aiko took her position for defence. "They shouldn't have let such an amateur play with me, what do they think I am? I could easily beat her." Mizuki thought angrily as she glared at the girl in front of her.  
  
In a flash, Mizuki took a step back and shot a successful 3 point shot. "Don't underestimate me."  
  
Aiko now had the possession of the ball, she dribbled it around the court slowly. Mizuki just stared at her and thought, "I could easily steal the ball from her, just watch me!" She ran towards Aiko and tried to steal the ball from her. Surprisingly, Aiko dribbled past her easily and made a beautiful DUNK! Everybody in the gym cheered, while Mizuki stared in shock at her opponent with her mouth hanging open. "She was so fast that I didn't even see her, I didn't think she'd be so good. Okay, time to be serious."  
  
The game went on with Mizuki scoring every time she could, but Aiko easily tied back the score again. It was the final point, the score was tied 24- 24. Mizuki had the possession of the ball, she concentrated on the basket, jumped up and shot another 3- pointer that hit the rim but went back in. Breathing hard, Mizuki wiped her forehead with her sleeve and turned around only to see Aiko standing in front of her grinning.  
  
"Congratulations! Looks like you've beat me!" the kawaii girl smiled at her happily.  
  
"Ya.whatever.thanks to you too.I guess." Mizuki replied. "Was she even playing seriously?" This thought kept Mizuki wondering the whole night about that weird girl.  
  
**************  
  
The next day during lunchtime...  
  
"I would have the fish and lemon special (sounds familiar?), please," Mizuki told the lunch lady who thought, "This girl seems to be the only one ordering this."  
  
Mizuki carried her lunch tray and looked for a place to sit but all the tables were crowded with people. At a corner in the cafeteria, Mizuki noticed that Aiko was sitting alone. "Hai, isn't there anywhere else that I could sit.Oh well."  
  
Mizuki walked over to where Aiko was sitting.  
  
"Konnichiwa(good afternoon), may I sit here?" Mizuki asked uneasily.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
After eating in silence for a few minutes, Mizuki finally opened her mouth to break the silence.  
  
"Hey, why are you sitting here alone? Why don't you join those other people over there." Mizuki said while pointing to a few American girls sitting in the middle of the cafeteria.  
  
Aiko just stared at her food and did not answer her for quite a while. Finally she spoke.  
  
"Well, don't you ever wonder why some of the girls don't bother you?"  
  
"Hey! What do you mean by that!!! I'm new here.obviously they won't bother me!!!" Mizuki shouted. Only then did she realize that everybody in the cafeteria was staring at her.  
  
"Ooppss.said that a little too loud." Mizuki mumbled in embarrassment.  
  
"I thought that was it too, when I just came here. But after two years, only did I realize the people here gave me the cold shoulder just because I'm a Japanese." Aiko said quietly.  
  
Mizuki stared at her. "I actually feel sorry for her." "I didn't know that.sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I don't really mind." Aiko looked at Mizuki innocently.  
  
Mizuki couldn't hold back any longer. She had to ask Aiko or she would go crazy( she's overreacting.isn't she?;)) "Umm.Aiko, about yesterday's game.did you play seriously?"  
  
Aiko looked at Mizuki and smiled without saying anything. 


	3. Chapter 2 First Day at school

Three years later.  
  
"So Aiko, have you decided to go back to Japan or stay here?" Mizuki asked her best friend.  
  
Amazingly after that incident in the cafeteria, Mizuki and Aiko became firm friends.  
  
"Yes. I've discussed the matter with my parents and they agreed on my decision to go back to Japan. I already enrolled myself in a school in my hometown, the Kanagawa region."  
  
"Really? I'll be staying there too." Mizuki told her.  
  
"Just one problem. I haven't found a place to stay yet." sighed Aiko.  
  
"I rented a house there. You could stay with me, but you will have to pay half of the rent, I'm sort of running low on money right now.and I need company."  
  
"You sure? Thanks!!!"  
  
************************  
  
A week later in Kanagawa region.  
  
Mizuki ran out of the house while mumbling "I'm late.How could Aiko not wake me up!!! Now I'm almost late for school and it's my first day too!!!"  
  
By the time she reached her new school, she was breathless. She looked at her watch, "7.55am.there's still time to spare." She looked around her, there were students everywhere but she didn't notice a guy on a bicycle that was heading straight towards her. Mizuki didn't even have time to get out of the way. The next thing she knew, she was sprawled on the floor with a bicycle on top of her and a raven-haired guy beside her.SLEEPING!  
  
"What the." Mizuki managed to gain enough strength to push the bike away and grab the guy by his collar.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM??!!! I THINK YOU SHOULD GO REVOKE YOUR DRIVING LICENSE, MAN!!! HEY, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!!!" Mizuki yelled furiously at him while the guy continued his beauty sleep.  
  
The bell rang, Mizuki dropped the guy and started picking up her books.  
  
"I'll deal with you later!!!" Mizuki said while cursing him. She then ran towards her class, class 2-1.  
  
**************  
  
"I can't believe I overslept!" Mitsui thought, shoving his breakfast into his mouth. He managed to reach the school a second before the school bell rang.  
  
"Oh great, now I have to race to class before the sensei gets there" Mitsui said as he turned a corner and saw a girl's face two inches away from him. "Hey watch out!" Mitsui yelled. Mitsui knocked into the girl and fell to the floor with books flying all over.  
  
"Ouch! Not another one.I'm so sorry.ahhh! I'm late!" the girl exclaimed as she picked up her books from the floor and headed straight for her class.  
  
Mitsui just stared at the purple-haired girl that just knocked him over. "Why does she look so familiar?" he thought while picking up his books from the floor.  
  
******************* In class 2-1.  
  
"Oh. looks like lady luck is with me today. I can't believe I found a place next to Aya-chan that was empty." Shohoku's point guard Miyagi thought happily as he stared adoringly at the basketball club's team manager.  
  
Just then, the sensei walked in with a girl who was a head and a half taller than the sensei.  
  
"Class, this is Mizuki Kaioh. She's new here so I hope all of you will treat her well."  
  
"Hi, I'm glad to be here.I guess." Mizuki said.  
  
"Miss Kaioh, you could take a seat in between Miyagi and Ayako. I'm sure they won't mind. Miyagi, please move over to the empty seat on your left." the sensei ordered.  
  
"But.but.sensei." Miyagi barely choked out. "But."  
  
"No buts Miyagi. Miss Kaioh please take your seat next to Ayako." the sensei said. "Now class, I'll be going out for a while so please behave yourselves.OR ELSE."  
  
"NOOOO.aya-chan!!!" poor Miyagi was in tears.(sniff)  
  
Mizuki walked slowly towards her place as Miyagi glared at her with hatred.  
  
"Hi, my name is Ayako," said the girl with curly brown hair sitting next to her.  
  
"Aya-chan.could you beg the sensei to change places with this girl.pleeeeeeeeeassssee." Miyagi cried.  
  
WHACK! Ayako smacked her large paper fan right onto Miyagi's head.  
  
"Forget it!!! I'm glad I'm not sitting next to you!"  
  
"Aya-chan, how can you be so cruel to me???" Miyagi who was in tears asked.  
  
Ayako just ignored him and continued her conversation with Mizuki.  
  
"Hey Mizuki. Are you THE Mizuki Kaioh , the captain of Japan's National Girls Team?" asked Ayako.  
  
Mizuki was shocked. "I didn't know I was that famous!" "Err. ya.I guess," replied Mizuki, feeling weird. "Nice to meet you." Mizuki said before she turned to Miyagi who was sulking. "And you too, I guess."  
  
*********************  
  
Meanwhile in Ryonan.  
  
"Hey look!!! Isn't that the ace of the Japan Girls National team?" a girl asked out loudly.  
  
"Oh my god!!! It is!!! I'm going to get her autograph!!!" her friend squealed.  
  
Aiko walked down the school corridor as the students around her stared at her and whispered excitedly.  
  
"Maybe coming back to Japan wasn't such a good idea.I better get to class before these people do anything to me! Let's see, second class.Maths.room 27 on the 2nd floor." Aiko mumbled to herself.  
  
Suddenly a girl tapped her on the shoulder saying, "Excuse me Aiko Kaiokii.can I have your autograph please?"  
  
"Ya.sure." Aiko replied.  
  
Slowly, one by one, the students crowded round her asking for her autograph.  
  
"This is getting out of hand!" Aiko thought to herself.  
  
"Errr..excuse me but I gotta get to class now.sorry." Aiko said to the crazy fans around her.  
  
"But you haven't signed our autographs yet!!!" the bunch of crazy fans yelled.  
  
"Uhh.bye." Aiko mumbled as she ran away from the crazy people of Ryonan.  
  
"Aiko! Aiko!" the mob of crazy fans came running after her.  
  
Just then somebody pulled her into an empty classroom. She realized it was a boy who had black hair and was shorter than her that had "dragged" her in.  
  
"If it's my autograph you want I'll sign it but just leave me alone!" Aiko exclaimed in frustration.  
  
"Ahhh.I would be glad to have your autograph but I'm just here to tell you that the coach of the basketball team would like to see you. Anyway I'm Hikoichi Aida, nice to meet you!" the boy said.  
  
"Ohh.okay.nice to meet you too. I guess." Aiko replied. "Oh no.I'm beginning to sound like Mizuki!"  
  
Aiko followed Hikoichi into the office where the basketball coach was waiting.  
  
"Aiko Kaiokii.the ace.hmm.I'm Moichi Taoka.known as Coach Taoka." the coach said. "The reason I wanted to see you was to ask you whether you would be interested in becoming Ryonan basketball club's team manager."  
  
"NANI?! I thought I was the team manager!" Hikoichi exclaimed.  
  
"You're too noisy.I'm firing you." the coach answered back.  
  
"It's okay with me.if he doesn't mind of course." Aiko said while pointing towards Hikoichi.  
  
"Don't bother him.he'll be okay."  
  
"You can do whatever you want but I'm still going to check no matter what!" Hikoichi said and walked out of the room furiously.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you at practice everyday after school in the gym. Is it okay with you, Miss Kaiokii?" Taoka sensei asked.  
  
"Sure Taoka sensei! I'll be there!" Aiko smiled at the coach and went out of the room.  
So.what do you think of it? Nice? Not nice? ^_^  
  
Anyway.chapter 2 will be coming real soon! 


	4. Chapter 3 First Day at School Part II

"Okay class, take out your History books now!!!" the history teacher ordered impatiently.  
  
Mizuki groaned. History was her least favourite subject. "Grrr.I hate History.I hate History." Mizuki was chanting to herself while taking out her book. She looked on her left where Miyagi was still sulking and grinding his teeth. Mizuki turned to look at her brown History book.  
  
"Ugh. what an ugly colour.you'd think they should print it in blue or something." thought Mizuki. Just then Mizuki noticed that both Ayako and Miyagi's History book were navy blue in colour.  
  
"Huh?!" Mizuki turned the book over only to see the name 'Mitsui Hisashi'. She then checked all her books and all of them belonged to Mitsui! "Uh oh."  
  
"Mizuki Kaioh, would you kindly please pay attention to what I am saying! Maybe you would like to come up to the board and answer this question, " the sensei said in a stern voice.  
  
"Oh man! This isn't my day at all," Mizuki muttered under her breath.  
  
************** Class 3-3.  
  
"Mitsui!!! What is the meaning of this?!! For the last few classes, you've brought grade 2 books!! What do you think this is?! A joke?!" the sensei yelled angrily at Mitsui.  
  
"But sensei.I have an explanation for this!!! You see, I bumped into this girl this morning and."  
  
"I do not want to hear any of your excuses!!!" the sensei snapped at him before he could finish his sentence. "This is your last warning, if you ever do such a thing again, I SWEAR I'll send you straight to the principal!"  
  
"Stupid teacher." Mitsui muttered and cursed the sensei under his breath.  
  
"When I find that girl I saw earlier on."  
  
********************  
  
During lunchtime.  
  
Ayako and Mizuki walked to the school cafeteria while Miyagi tagged along like a little puppy behind mumbling "Aya-chan.Aya-chan."  
  
"What's up with him? Is he always like that?" Mizuki asked Ayako.  
  
"Just ignore him.By the way why are you carrying all those text books for?" Ayako replied.  
  
"Oh, these? I accidentally took them by mistake from someone called Mitsui Hisashi.do you know him?" asked Mizuki.  
  
"Of course, I do! He's in the school's basketball team.I'm their team manager and Miyagi here.well.he's in the team too" Ayako explained.  
  
Miyagi's head suddenly appeared in front of them. "Oh Aya-chan.I knew you were proud of me."Miyagi said happily.  
  
WHACK! Ayako's fan hit him right in the face.  
  
"Ouch.Why'd you do that for, Aya-chan?"  
  
"For interrupting my conversation with Mizuki!"  
  
Mizuki stared at the both of them. "You know what? You both would make a cute couple," Mizuki said.  
  
"Really? Mizuki-san??? Did you hear that Aya-chan? She said."  
  
WHACK! Ayako's fan hit Miyagi in the head for the third time today. "In your dreams!"  
  
"I think I should get going.I've got to return these books.See you guys after lunch."Mizuki said while she left the so-called couple.  
  
**************  
  
"I wonder if he was the Mitsui I saw a few months ago?" Mizuki asked herself while turning to go up a flight of stairs. She then overheard some girls talking.  
  
"Did you see what she did to him? She almost strangled him to death."  
  
"She's so brutal."  
  
"I can't bear to see my beloved Rukawa being treated so badly.we should do something about it."  
  
"Yeah.let's teach her a lesson .then she'll learn to treat Rukawa with the care he deserves."  
  
"Everybody look out for a purple haired girl.she's new here." Then only did Mizuki realize that they were talking about her. And this Rukawa guy was the one that had ran her over with his bike.  
  
She took a peek round the corner and saw. a HUGE CROWD OF GIRLS talking.  
  
"Oh my.there has to be at least 30 of them."Mizuki thought.  
  
Just then, one of the girls turned and saw her. "Hey, there's the girl that attacked Rukawa!!! Get her!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The huge crowd of girls came charging towards her. "Ahhhhhhhh!!! I'm out of here!"  
  
She ran for her life up and down the school from girls who had mops and brooms in their hands. "LOOK OUT!!! THERE'S A STAMPEDE COMING!!!" Mizuki shouted to the few students in the hallway who tried their best to get out of the way.  
  
"I have to find a place to hide.ah...I think I'll be safe there." Mizuki panted as she slid and ran up a flight of stairs. She opened the door at the top of the stairway and slammed it shut behind her. She took a few steps forward and tripped over something big.  
  
"Oww.what is it this time?" she turned to see what she had tripped over--- Rukawa!!! He was sleeping!!! Again!!!  
  
"You again?! Oh no." Mizuki stared at the guy who now had already stood up.  
  
She realized that he was taller than her by half a head even though she was 179 cm.  
  
He clenched his fists and muttered. "Whoever disturbs my sleep will pay!"  
  
"I do not like the way he's saying that.err bye!" With that, Mizuki ran to the door, yanked it open and "jumped" down the stairs.  
  
"Hey girls!! There she is!!!" the mob of girls cried.  
  
"When is this ever going to end." Mizuki sighed.  
  
She ran down the hall and knocked over someone that she noticed was the maths teacher. "Oh sumimasen, sensei. I'm sort of in a hurry." Mizuki got up and continued her long run-away from the Rukawa "club". "Don't they ever get tired?"  
  
Mizuki looked behind. They were about 9 feet away from her. "Shaking them off is tougher than I thought."  
  
"Hey you there! You're the girl that I bumped into this morning.Where are my books? You."  
  
Mizuki looked in front. The guy she had bumped into this morning was standing a few feet away from her, far enough for her to stop just in time. "Oh I have them here.no time to stop now unless you want to get trampled over.RUN!!!" Mizuki said as she pulled him along.  
  
Mitsui who was currently running backwards saw a large group of girls heading towards them. He quickly pulled open a door near him and pulled her in. After checking out whether the coast was clear, he slumped down to the floor next to Mizuki. She was out of breath from all that running.  
  
"Why were those people chasing you?" Mitsui asked her curiously.  
  
"Something about me attacking their beloved Rukawa, something that I didn't do.It's more like he attacked me...with his bicycle."  
  
"Oh those girls.never mess with them or him.if you want to stay alive in Shohoku."  
  
"Anyway.I have all your books here." She said as she dropped a ton of books onto his lap.  
  
"Did you carry all these books while running away from those people?" Mitsui asked her, surprised.  
  
"In fact I did, looking for you! Where are my books?!"  
  
"They're in my class, I'll pass them to you here after school."  
  
"Where are we anyway?" Mizuki looked around her and asked.  
  
They were standing in a big hall with a basketball court right in the middle and a stage at the end of the hall.  
  
"We're in the gym. This is where we have our basketball training everyday."  
  
"So you are the same Mitsui." Mizuki mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't notice since you cut your hair."Mizuki eyed him.  
  
"So she was that girl.no wonder she looked so familiar."  
  
--------------------  
  
Mitsui was smoking and hanging out with his usual gang (Tetsuo and the Mitsui gang) at the mall, laughing at and teasing nerdy kids who were passing by. A girl with dark purple hair suddenly came up to them and asked Mitsui, "Excuse me.are you the MVP basketball player, Mitsui Hisashi?"  
  
The gang turned to see a girl taller than most of them except for Mitsui. She had unusual dark purple hair and ocean green eyes. What shocked them the most was that she actually dared them to, as if she was asking for trouble.  
  
"Yeah.what if I am?!" Mitsui snapped at her rudely.  
  
"What do you want from us?! " the gangsters said angrily, who were already clenching their fists, waiting to smack her.  
  
Even though the girl saw this, she stayed unusually calm, she just kept her eye on Mitsui. Her green eyes sparkled as she stared at Mitsui. "What have you become, Mitsui?" thought Mizuki sadly.  
  
"Oh nothing.I was just wondering."She looks at her watch. "Is that the time?! I better get going.it was nice meeting you.Mitsui Hisashi." the girl said before heading towards the exit.  
  
"Who was that weird girl?" one of the gangsters asked.  
  
"Don't know, don't care," replied Mitsui coolly. But for the past few days, she was on his mind.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Why did you stop playing basketball?" asked Mizuki.  
  
"Huh?.oh.that." Mitsui stayed quiet for a while. He didn't exactly want to talk about his past.  
  
Mizuki saw this, got up and opened the gym doors. "I'll see you here after school then.Mitsui-san."  
  
"Matte(wait)!" Mitsui said as he held Mizuki's hand.  
  
"Yes?" Mizuki asked while she turned back.  
  
Mitsui saw what he was doing and released her from his grip. "What's your name?"  
  
"Kaioh.Mizuki Kaioh," Mizuki replied as she walked out of the gym slowly .  
****************  
  
Thank you to all those that review.I appreciate it very much! SANKYUU, NA NO DA! 


	5. Chapter 4 One on One with Sendoh

"Oh no! It's already 4. I hope Taoka sensei won't mind." Aiko said as she glanced at her watch. "Where is the gym anyway.maybe I should ask somebody."  
  
She saw a guy standing next to the vending machine and walked up to him.  
  
"Excuse me, could you tell me where the school gym is? I'm new here and don't really know my way around here." Aiko asked the guy. She noticed that the guy had spiky hair and was holding a can of 'Lemon Juice' in his hand. "He reminds me of Mizuki."  
  
"Sure! Anyway I'm going there too. Come on" the guy said as he threw the can into a trashcan nearby.  
  
***************************  
  
"Is everybody present?" asked Taoka sensei. Then only did he notice that their spiky-headed captain wasn't there. "Where's Sendoh? This is the third time he's late since he became the captain.when he gets here."  
  
Suddenly the gym door opened and in walked Sendoh with Aiko behind him.  
  
"Where have you been?!" Taoka sensei asked him angrily. "Oh Aiko, you're here!"  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late Taoka sensei.anyway it's not his fault, I couldn't find the gym so." Aiko told Taoka sensei.  
  
"It's all right. Everybody gather round, I have an announcement to make. Everybody, meet your new team manager.Aiko Kaiokii." Taoka sensei announced.  
  
"Hey, isn't she the ace of the.." whispered one of them.  
  
"Yeah.I didn't know she will look so kawaii." the other whispered back. Slowly every one of them started whispering. Aiko only stared awkwardly at them.  
  
The guy that had showed her the way to the gym earlier came up and introduced himself, "Hi! Welcome, I'm Sendoh Akira, captain of the team. It's nice to meet you!" he said as he held out his hand, smiling widely.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Aiko replied as she shook his hand and smiled back at him. "He really has a nice smile."  
  
"This is the vice-captain, Hiroaki Koshino, and this is Kiccho Fukuda." Sendoh kindly introduced every basketball member in the team. Aiko had a hard time memorizing all their names at once.  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you, I think we should start training now.it's kinda late already." Aiko told the team.  
  
"She's starting to sound like a team manager already." Koshino whispered to Hikoichi.  
  
"Hmph!" HIkoichi answered. (He was jealous!^_^)  
  
"Okay people, settle down.let's start training now!" Sendoh shouted.  
*********************  
  
Basketball practice had already ended.  
  
"Okay people! Hit the showers!" Sendoh ordered his teammates who obediently obeyed.  
  
"Wow, I should learn a thing or two from him." thought Aiko.  
  
A few seniors stayed back to shoot a few hoops, including Sendoh himself. Aiko stayed back to finish her report on the players statistics. "Okay.who is this again?" Aiko asked herself.  
  
Slowly, one by one, the seniors that had stayed back started to leave the gym. Finally, she was the only one left with Sendoh in the gym.  
  
"Aren't you going home?" Sendoh asked Aiko.  
  
"I'll be going as soon as I finish these reports.I'll close up the gym." she replied.  
  
"You don't expect me to leave you here alone.I'll wait for you." Sendoh said.  
  
"No, it's okay.really. I'll be alright by myself.you should go first.it's late."  
  
"You sure?" Sendoh asked. " I'll be in the changing room.I have to go get some things."  
  
"Okay. If there's anything I'll look for you."  
  
"Sure." Sendoh replied as he walked out of the gym.  
  
***********************  
  
"Okay that's all.finally." Aiko said as she started to pack her things. She stared at the stage at the end of the gym and saw a few basketballs in the corner. She picked one up and started to dribble it. "Mizuki won't mind if I go home a bit later."  
  
Meanwhile Sendoh was on his way out of the school. As he passed the gym, the lights in the gym were still on and he heard the sound of a basketball being bounced. "Who could that be?"  
  
Sendoh opened the gym doors slowly and peeked inside. To his surprise he saw Aiko dribbling the ball, and making a perfect 2-point shot from the free-throw line.  
  
Sendoh couldn't help but clap. Aiko immediately turned around and saw Sendoh standing at the door.  
  
"That was a nice shot." he complimented as he walked over to her.  
  
"Oh, that's nothing."  
  
"Would you mind if I challenged you to a one on one game? I really would like to see how the ace of the Japan's National Girls Team plays." Sendoh asked politely.  
  
"Sure!" Aiko answered.  
  
"Since you're a girl I'll let you have the starting ball." Sendoh said as he passed the ball to Aiko. Aiko dribbled the ball steadily before she ran to the net. Sendoh guarded her closely but she managed to break away from the defense. Aiko did a jump shot that went in.  
  
"Nice one, Aiko-chan!" Sendoh said while giving her a thumbs-up.  
  
"I'm sure you can do better, come on.be serious." Aiko said to her opponent with a smile.  
  
Sendoh took the ball and started to dribble it, Aiko stood in front of him in defense position. He stared at her as she stared back into his eyes with flaring red eyes full of seriousness. "Wow! I've never seen anybody with such beautiful eyes."  
  
In a flash, Aiko just moved forward and stole the ball from him. "Huh? What the.so fast?!" Sendoh thought to himself. Aiko dribbled the ball steadily up to net and made a dunk even before Sendoh could stop her.  
  
"It's 2-0, come on, Sendoh-sempai.play up!!!" Aiko said as she grinned at Sendoh.  
  
The game continued with dunks and more dunks, the score was now tied 19-19. Sendoh had the advantage over Aiko.  
  
"Come on.I'll just wrap up this game!" Sendoh said as he got ready to shoot.  
  
"Not so fast." Aiko mumbled as she jumped and tapped the ball gently out of his hands. She dribbled out of the 3-point D and got in a position to shoot. Sendoh stepped in front of her, ready to stop her when she just moved back and made a fade away 3-pointer.  
  
"Good game, you really are a good player. I'll be looking forward to our next match," Sendoh said with a wink.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be looking forward to it too.It's so late! I better get going," Aiko said as she picked her bag from the floor.  
  
"Hey, why don't I walk you home? It ain't safe for a kawaii girl like you to be walking around at this time," Sendoh offered as he smiled cheerfully at Aiko.  
  
Aiko blushed at the spiky-headed captain's compliment. "I don't think it would be.Oh, what the heck.why not?" Aiko gladly accepted his offer.  
  
********  
  
After a looonnngg walk home.  
  
"Wow! Do you really walk to school all the way from here?!" Sendoh asked as he stared amazingly at Aiko.  
  
"Not exactly.actually I jog to school," Aiko told Sendoh.  
  
"WHAT ?! JOG ?!"  
  
"Yup, trains up my stamina.Umm.Sendoh-sempai, you weren't playing seriously just now, were you?" Aiko asked Sendoh curiously.  
  
"Well.you can say that.you weren't playing seriously too, right?"  
  
"Not really. I don't really play seriously until a critical moment.and my captain often strangles me because of that."  
  
"Sounds like an old friend of mine.By the way, I've noticed you really have beautiful eyes.it makes you look so."  
  
Aiko noticed that Sendoh was staring at her in a very strange way, she blushed and looked away from him.  
  
"Err.It's getting really late, you better get home.Thanks for walking me home, Sendoh-sempai. Oyasuminasai(Good night) Ja ne!" Aiko changed the subject abruptly.  
  
"Bye, Aiko-chan." Sendoh waved as he watched Aiko walk into a house with an amazing garden. " I wonder if Aiko planted all these?" Sendoh thought as he saw a lot different kinds of flowers in the garden, there was hardly any place for Aiko to walk!  
  
Sendoh walked back home. When he was reaching for his keys, he noticed something furry gently rubbing his leg. He quickly looked down. "Hazel! What are you doing outside of the house ?!" Sendoh said as he picked the black cat up and carried her into the house.  
  
"Hungry?" Sendoh asked while stroking the cat. The cat purred and meowed in reply.  
  
"You've really grown big. I wonder what Mizuki will say when she sees you," Sendoh said as he poured some cat biscuits onto a bowl. The black cat stared at Sendoh with it's big hazel green eyes. "Mizuki.where are you?" Sendoh wondered.  
  
**************  
  
"AIKO!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!! I WAS ABOUT TO CALL THE POLICE!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED OR SOMETHING!" Mizuki yelled at her housemate, concerned about her safety.  
  
Aiko had to cover her ears to prevent herself from getting deaf. "I'm really sorry for not calling.But could you stop yelling? You're really starting to sound like my mother." Aiko pleaded.  
  
"Okay, I'll stop but you better have a good explanation for this.I waited half the night for you." Mizuki said as she folded her arms.  
  
"Mizuki.it's only 8 o'clock.anyway, I was chosen to be Ryonan high school's basketball team's team manager.I had to stay back to do some paperwork.sorry I didn't call you. I was too busy filling out statistics for the coach."  
  
Mizuki finally cooled down. "Oh.next time tell me. So what's for dinner? I'm starving!" Mizuki said as she heard her stomach growling.  
  
"Oh! So that is what all this is about! You're waiting for me to cook for you! Why don't you cook for yourself once in a while?" Aiko asked as she playfully punched her friend's back.  
  
"And risk blowing up the whole house?! I don't think so! Come on, Aiko- chan! I'm starving here! I can't wait to eat your cooking!" Mizuki asked impatiently while holding on to Aiko and pretending to be a person who had been stuck in the desert for days.  
  
"You mean you can't wait to eat.Okay, okay .Just get off of me!" Aiko said as she shoved her friend off her. " You don't expect me to cook while you're on top of me, don't you?" 


End file.
